1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printing apparatus that is usually used to print using white (W) ink besides black (K), cyan (C), magenta (M) and yellow (Y) inks in other words, each color ink of black, blue, red and yellow is known. In the printing apparatus, for example, in a case where a recording medium is a transparent film, it is considered that white ink is discharged at the recording medium and an undercoat layer is formed, and then an image printing layer is printed by discharging the color on the undercoat layer.
In a case where the undercoat layer and the image printing layer are overlapped and printed in this manner, there are two methods described below. As a first method, initially an undercoat layer is printed and then positions of a discharging head and a recording medium return to their original positions, and the image printing layer is printed again on the undercoat layer from the original position (for example, see JP-A-2010-149516). In addition, as a second method, an undercoat layer is printed using a upstream side nozzle group in a direction of transporting the medium and an image printing layer is printed using a downstream side nozzle group in a direction thereof so that nozzle lines of a discharging head perform printing in a collectively overlapping manner (see JP-A-2010-76102).
However, in the above described related arts, there are problems as below. In the method disclosed in JP-A-2010-149516, although inks of the undercoat layer and the image printing layer are not cloudy, since the undercoat layer and the image printing layer are printed in two batches, there is concern that misalignment may occur at a printing position in the printing of a first layer and a second layer. In addition, in the method described in JP-A-2010-76102, although misalignment of the position between the undercoat layer and the image printing layer may be prevented, since printing speed decreases or ink that configures the image printing layer is discharged before ink that configures the undercoat layer dries, there is concern that the inks may be cloudy.
Meanwhile, since the recording medium where the printing process is performed may be used for various usages by user, required print qualities are different. In other words, according to the intended usage of the users, it is preferable to select a case of the printing method of JP-A-2010-149516 or a case of the printing method of JP-A-2010-76102. However, in the related art, since the selection of the printing modes depends on the decision of the user, it is difficult to say that the optimum printing mode is selected.